This invention relates to apparatus to extract charging gases through an orifice in the roof of one coke oven chamber and discharge the gases into an adjacent second coke oven chamber through an orifice in the roof thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus including a tubular member with downwardly-extending end portions, each connecting an orifice in the roof of adjacent oven chambers. While coking proceeds in one oven chamber, the suction applied by the gas-collecting main is adjusted to draw the charging gases through the tubular member from the other coking chamber during charging. A large portion of the charging gases evolved during charging of an oven chamber can be extracted.
Conventionally, in a battery of coke ovens, charging holes in the oven roof for the coke oven chambers are closed by conventional charging covers. However, the use of such covers does not insure smokeless operation of the coke oven battery. It is a practice to withdraw the gases evolving during the charging of coal into an oven chamber through a tube which is introduced from a charging car. The tube used to extract the charging gases becomes rapidly soiled.